Road Trip to Hell
by MidDusk
Summary: Mo didn't think things could get any worse after the world went to hell but Murphy comes along and her makeshift family is tasked with getting him to California. Surviving just got harder and when the dark secrets of her past threaten to come to light her sanity is tested with only a boy by the name of 10K to keep her grounded. Will she make it or will she be given mercy? 10K/OC
1. The Sort of Beginning

**I can't believe that there's hardly any fics for Z Nation, it's such a good show! Just to let you guys know, I am going to stick with the plot of the show but since I'm adding my own character things won't be exactly the same and I'll be adding some things that I hope you all will like. I also don't have a beta reader so there might be some mistakes and if there are I'll try to fix them as soon as I can. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Z Nation in any way but I do own Mo.**

* * *

Prologue

The Sort of Beginning

Twelve, there were twelve of them of them trying to kill her. She had been so careful not to be caught but she had stumbled across a small herd of zombies. She had given mercy to as many of them as she could before being overwhelmed and forced to retreat. They had chased her up a tree and trapped her up there with no ammo and no supplies except for half a bottle of water. That was four days ago and she was still trapped and fading fast. She was still weak from the effects that Black Summer had done to her so there was no way she would be able to out wait the zombies that wanted her. After three days without food or water the human body hits a wall, add a weak sixteen year old girl to the mix and it means death for sure. She had no bullets left and she wasn't sure that she would be able to give herself mercy with her machete. She would die soon and become one of them, just mindlessly going around wanting nothing more than to kill and feed on the living. The thought scared her; she didn't want to end up like that. How long would it be until somebody found her and gave her mercy? Would she even be given mercy if she was found?

It was time to give up. She had reached her limits two days back and now she was just barely running on empty. She couldn't keep holding on, especially when she had nothing to hold on to anymore except for a tree. She gave a weak laugh before she started crying. So this was how she was going to go down, not fighting or for a good cause. How sad was that? She was about to drop down from the branch that she had been living on for the past four days when a black truck driving by came to a sudden stop near her tree. Two people stepped out, one was an middle aged man and the other was a guy who looked to be a few years older than she was. Both had guns and suddenly she had hope to hold on to. She tried to call out to them but her mouth was so dry and her throat burned in protest from the lack of use. She kept trying and eventually she managed to cry out for help. At first she wasn't sure if they could even hear her but then they started firing. The zombies started going down and soon there wasn't any more of them. The guys ran up to the tree just as she fell from it in exhaustion but luckily the older one caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Whoa hey there, are you okay? What's your name?" he asked her.

"Mo." she told him weakly.

"Mo? Well I'm Sargent Charlie Garnett and this is Mack. We're going to take you somewhere where you'll be safe. You need to stay with us though okay? Can you do that?"

She didn't get a chance to answer as the world around her went black.

* * *

**So there's Mo, kind of anyway. Nothing serious or anything since it's only the prologue but what did you think? Like it, hate it, whatever it? Well I hoped you liked it. The first episode will be in the next chapter which will be up soon. That's when all the fun stuff starts happening so be on the lookout for that. Please tell me what you think so far, I love any kind of feedback so don't be shy! Until next time!**


	2. Puppies and Kittens

**I give you the first real chapter of Road Trip to Hell! I would have posted it sooner but things got in the way and I still haven't found a beta reader yet so there's bound to be mistakes in it somewhere. As far as views go this is doing a lot better than I thought it would, which I'm really pleased about, and hopefully I can get some reviews out of it too(hint, hint). Since each chapter will be an episode from the show they're going to be on the long side which I hope you all will appreciate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Z Nation or it's plot, only Mo.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Puppies and Kittens

Mo stood quietly next to Addy and Mack as they looked through the weapon inventory before them. Most of them were guns which really didn't interest her as much as the blades did but some of them were cool. She already had her trusty machete, a large hunting knife, a pocket knife, and two pistols so all she really needed was some ammo but it was still fun to look. The two young adults kept an eye on the teen that was with them, hoping that she wouldn't cause any trouble. The girl looked all sweet and harmless enough with her long flowy blond hair, big innocent blue eyes, and kind of contagious smile but she had a habit of stealing things. She had amazing pick pocketing skills and could rob someone blind if she wanted too which has both come in handy and gotten her in trouble. She had this game where she would steal something off of someone and would give it back to them before they realized it was even missing just because she gets bored and is that good at it. Really though Mo was the nicest and most caring person they knew, both rare traits to have in the world they lived in now.

"You have any more blades lying around?" Mo piped up.

"Just what you see."

"What about something more silent?" Addy asked.

"I'll take that car stopping gun though, never know when a rogue car is gonna jump you from behind a bush or something." Mo said casually, causing Addy to giggle and Mack to snort and shake his head.

"Not today missy. You come back with a new gun then we're all going to be in trouble because technically Garnett says you're still grounded." Doc said.

"Ugh what's the point of groundings? It's the apocalypse for crying out loud! I was never grounded before the world went to hell in a hand basket." Mo grumbled.

"I don't agree to it either but quit grumbling about it. Just come stand next to me and be quiet." Doc said.

"Doc..." Mack warned.

"What? I can keep a better eye on her here." Doc said as he placed an arm around Mo's shoulders after she skipped over to him.

Garnett and Mack had brought Mo to Camp Blue Sky almost a year ago after coming back from a run and in that year Doc had become really close to the girl. He thought that she was fun to be around and often encourages her to have fun. While being her friend he also thought himself to be a guardian of sorts to her and it had nothing to do with the fact that he could get use out of her pick pocketing skills either though he often got on to her for stealing the drugs he has her steal for him from him. She always gave them back but still. Mo's relationship with Addy and Mack wasn't as good as the one she had with Doc because of the crush she used to have on Mack when they first met but she got over it and they're all really good friends now. From time to time Addy notices that Mo still gets down about the whole thing but she sees that she's trying to come to terms with it so she won't cause any trouble or risk the friendship they all have and tries to help her to the best she can. Mack being Mack was oblivious to the whole thing at first, thinking that Mo was just really friendly, but is still unaware of her lingering disappointment.

"Hey Mo, check this out." Addy said as she swung a metal baseball bat around with spikes on it.

"That is so you. If you don't get it I will." Mo said.

"What part of you're not getting anything did you not understand when we left Blue Sky?" Doc asked.

"One of you two get me that gun." Mo said.

"Oh so you're going to shoot me now?" Doc scoffed.

"Not yet but something's coming." Mo said.

Everyone tensed and sure enough a Z came running out of the woods. Addy used her new club thing to give him mercy and then his zombie brothers came running out but everyone but Addy shot them down. Mo pouted as closing time was announced and everything was packed away and hauled off. She really wanted that gun.

"What did you get?" Doc asked her as they hurried along.

"Plenty of ammo, some oxy, and aspirin." Mo said.

"What? When did you get the ammo?" Mack asked.

"When everyone was watching you try out your new guns." Mo told him.

"But how did you-where did you-never mind." Addy said.

"I got the stickiest fingers in the west." Mo bragged.

"You might want to reword the way you say that Mo." Mack laughed.

"Shut up and keep moving." Mo grumbled in embarrassment.

They made back to Camp Blue Sky but when they got there they were greeted with the horrible sight of it on fire. Mo went to run towards it but Mack and Addy held her back. If a fire on that large a scale broke out then who knew how many Z's were running around down there and they sure as hell didn't want Mo running in there head first. An explosion went off and Mo felt her legs give out and her blood run cold. Mack gently sat her down on the ground and Addy did her best to calm her down. Tears were starting to fall down her face while she began to tremble and her breathing quickened rapidly as if she was having a panic attack or something. Addy and Mack both tensed, she was having a panic attack!

"Doc she's having a panic attack!" Addy said.

"Mo you have to calm down okay? Breathe nice and easy, in and out." Doc told her.

"But Charlie and Warren-oh god they're in there!" Mo panicked.

"Relax Mo, it'll be alright. I'm sure they're fin. You need to control your breathing and calm down. Now is not the time to freak out." Mack said.

"We need you to stay strong okay?" Addy said.

Suddenly the walkie-talkie Doc had went off and the sound of Charlie trying to contact Blue Sky caught everyone's attention. Hearing Charlie's voice sent a wave of relief over Mo and calmed her down greatly but the poor girl was still shaken up and crying so Addy took her into her arms and rubbed her back until she was just sniffling.

"Mayday, mayday. Calling Camp Blue Sky." Charlie said.

"This is Doc with Thompson, Carver, and Mo. What's your situation? Over." Doc replied.

"Hey Doc what's going on?" Charlie asked.

"Thank god you're alive Garnett, we thought you were dead." Doc said.

"I'm not at Camp blue Sky. What's happening?" Charlie asked.

"Blue Sky has been overrun. The whole place is on fire and Mo is getting over just having a panic attack."

"Is she okay? What about survivors?"

"Well there was a ton of gun fire a while ago but nothing since."

Addy and Mack helped Mo up and they hurried off once again. Mo didn't know where they were going but she faithfully followed them. It wasn't safe to stay in a spot like that for too long and she was ready to get away from the site anyways. The sound of a vehicle caught Mo's attention and she slowed down a bit. She saw the camp's escape bus driving up and she hoped that there were survivors.

"Hey look there's the escape bus." Mo pointed out tiredly.

"They got the kids out!" Addy said.

As the bus drove by they saw those who were left of Camp Blue Sky and a zombie. Fear replaced the hope that Mo had felt as they rushed to help as the bus crashed. Before they could get too close the back door to the bus opened and Z's flooded out, forcing them to run away. Mo felt ready to pass out as they ran from the Z's chasing them but she forced herself to keep running. Normally she was the fastest runner they had but after her panic attack she was exhausted and sluggish. Luckily they caught sight of the pickup truck and she hopped in the back with Addy and Mack. She was sprawled out on the truck's bed and struggled to catch her breath. As things calmed down Mo couldn't fight her exhaustion any longer and quickly passed out. When she was woken up they were at what looked to be an old high school and she was introduced to Hammond and Murphy and was filled in on what was going on.

"My reinforcements are dead. We need to make a quick search for survivors and any supplies." Hammond said.

"This place is giving me the creeps. I feel like we're being watched and Z's could swarm this place any minute." Mo said.

"Yeah you can still smell fresh blood and that's never a good sign." Mack agreed.

"Garnett and Warren, you clear the building. You four check the vehicles." Hammond ordered.

"Bossy much." Mo scoffed as she hopped out of the back of the truck.

"I think that's his job Mo." Addy said.

"Yeah but still. Hey what's that over there?" Mo asked.

"Dunno, let's check it out." Addy said.

Mo led them over to a group of Z's surrounding something, trying to get at something. The closer they got they realized that they were surrounding a zombie cage. Mo took out her hunting knife and started piking Z's so she could see what they were after. With the other's help the Z's started dropping faster and she could finally see that they had been after a girl that was locked in the cage. Mo stared at the girl, a strange feeling forming in the pit of her stomach as she did so. Mack broke the lock on the cage but Mo pushed past him and went in his place instead.

"Careful, she might be dead." Doc warned her.

"I got this, don't worry." Mo said as she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

Suddenly the girl shot up and backed Mo up against the cage bars with a knife to her throat. Mo quickly raised her hands up in surrender, looking a bit panicked before running her fingers through her hair and laughing like a crazy person, confusing everyone. The girl gave Mo a look before gasping and backing off, confusing the others even more.

"Mo?"

"Cassandra!" Mo squealed as she threw her arms around the girl.

"Sorry, I didn't know where I was. I must have fallen asleep." Cassandra said as she hugged the younger girl back.

"Asleep? How long were you in there for?" Doc asked.

"Two days." Cassandra said.

"Two days? Come on, we'll take you back to the others. We have a lot to catch up on. I'm so glad to see you again." Mo said as she helped Cassandra out of the cage.

"You two know each other?" Addy asked.

""Yeah she took care of me for a while. Don't worry she's cool." Mo said.

"It's been almost a year since we saw each other." Cassandra said.

"Well we have all the time in the world to make up for it." Mo said.

They took Cassandra to the others and despite Mo vouching for her they still didn't trust her. Mo pouted in the corner like the child she was being treated as while Hammond questioned her. She argued with him about it because he had just showed up and started giving orders so what made him any different from her? At least Cassandra wasn't telling people what to do. Charlie had told her to let Hammond so what he wanted because it was important but all that did was make her make her upset. Since saving her and taking her in almost a year ago Mo had come to see Charlie as her father figure so it hurt her that he was taking sides with someone they barely knew over her. Cassandra had been her best friend at one point so why couldn't they just take her word that Cassandra was a good person?

"Why would somebody lock you in a cage and leave you to die?" Hammond questioned.

"I didn't do anything. I locked myself in the cage for protection." Cassandra said.

"You have the keys?"

"I lost them…"

"Why are you dressed like that?" Warren asked.

"I don't have to justify myself." Cassandra said.

"Maybe you do! We were supposed to meet the men in those vehicles. What happened here?" Hammond asked.

"Those men showed up here about a week ago. They cleared out the school and set up some sort of camp. But word got out that there was food. Lots of it from the bomb shelter. It didn't take long, there were too many people. The soldiers shot some of the locals and brought the Z's. you can guess the rest." Cassandra said.

"Why are we wasting time talking to her for? Give her the baby and let's go." Murphy said.

"You can't give this girl a baby and leave." Charlie said.

"Well they can't come with us." Murphy shot back.

"Why can't they come with us but you can?" Mo glared.

"Because little girl I'm special." Murphy said, glaring right back.

"Yeah special ed but that doesn't give you the right to be a dick." Mo snapped.

"Mo…" Charlie warned.

"You know what, shut up! We'll take them to the next safe outpost. God I hate moral dilemmas." Hammond grumbled.

"Yeah what's next chief, you wanna start a college fund for him?" Murphy asked sarcastically.

"Dude seriously shut up." Mo glared.

"Puppies and kittens 200 yards away." Warren cut in.

"Zombies." Charlie clarified for Hammond.

"Alright everyone, time to go. You five, I want you to grab all the food and weapons you can find. Load them in that truck, the keys are still inside." Hammond said.

"Hey we haven't talked about this." Mack said.

"We can talk about it later, right now you do what I tell you to do. Garnett, you stay with the baby and Murphy until we get back. Warren, you and I are gonna see if we can start up that deuce and a half. Everybody meets back here in five." Hammond ordered.

Except nobody made a move to do anything. Everyone just sort of looked at everyone else until Charlie gave them the okay. Seriously the guy was pushing his luck. Mo stormed out of the room followed by Addy, Mack, Doc, and Cassandra, all looking less than pleased themselves.

"Who the hell does that guy think he is?" Addy asked.

"I told you he was bossy. He's just mean…" Mo said.

"Well we might as well do what we were told." Doc sighed.

"So Cassandra, how long have you been out for?" Mo asked when everyone scattered to look for supplies.

"Not very long. They gave up looking for you, they think you're dead at this point. I did too honestly." Cassandra admitted.

"I almost was. I was still weak from Black Summer and I got chased up a tree by a bunch of Z's. I was stuck there for four days before Garnett and Mack found me. I would have died if they had found me any later than they did."

"I should have given you more supplies than I did…"

"You helped me get out and I'll never be able to repay you enough for that. Why are you still dressed like that? Weren't you able to find any other clothes?"

"Not yet. But hey you look nice, better than the clothes you were in before for sure." Cassandra said, referring to Mo's outfit that consisted of a blue and gray striped tank top under a gray zip up hoodie jacket, black cargo pants with holes in the knees, and worn out dark brown boots.

"Thanks."

Suddenly Doc started screaming and the girls quickly turned to see him holding off a Z. Mo pulled out one of her pistols but she couldn't get a clear shot in with the way they were moving around. Addy and Mack were having the same issue and for a brief second they all thought that they were going to lose him when suddenly a shot rang out and the Z dropped to the ground with a huge hole in its head. Mo ran to Doc and tackled him into a hug before the two looked up and noticed someone running away on the roof.

"Are you okay?" Mo asked worried.

"I think so. I'll let you know when my heart starts beating again." Doc said.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Cassandra said.

"I couldn't agree more." Doc said.

Mo silently followed along behind them as she tried to calm her heart rate down. That was a close call, too close for her liking. She had been devastated when she thought she lost Charlie at Blue Sky and she hadn't even gotten a chance to really confront him yet to get over the scare. Almost losing Doc like that had nearly sent her into another panic attack. Without Cassandra, Doc had been her go to person and she wouldn't know what she would do without him keeping her spirits up. It wasn't just Charlie and Doc though, the others had become her family as well and she didn't want to lose that. Losing one them was a major possibility though and she could cause some serious problems if she panicked and shut down every time something like this happens. She was of no use like that and she couldn't have that happening. Mo was suddenly snapped from her thoughts when the person she was walking behind stopped and she walked right into them and fell back.

"You okay Mo?" Warren asked.

"Yeah I will be. What's going on?" Mo asked.

"Weren't you listening?" Murphy asked.

"No." Mo deadpanned.

"The baby turned and now we're waiting for Hammond to give it mercy so we can go." Charlie said.

"Oh yeah there was a baby. Did it get bit? How did it die?" Mo asked confused.

"It was already really weak so it died naturally." Charlie said a bit sadly.

"Oh um sorry, guess I wasn't paying it much attention. Babies have always made me nervous and I hadn't seen one since I was maybe ten so I guess I just kind of ignored it." Mo admitted.

"I thought that women were supposed to be motherly but there isn't a motherly bone in that body of yours is there." Murphy scoffed.

"Some mothers give up their babies, some abuse them or ignore them, and certain female animals eat their own young. Don't stereotype me like that. I wouldn't ignore my own child but I'm only seventeen dude and we're living in the freaking apocalypse! Babies make me nervous as I said before; I don't hate them or anything. I haven't seen one in so long I guess I forgot how to deal with one. Did any of you besides Charlie? That's what I thought." Mo huffed.

"You've got some attitude problems don't you?" Murphy mumbled.

"Thanks I think it's my best quality." Mo said sarcastically.

"God I hate teenagers." Murphy said.

"I think you hate everything." Mo shot back.

"That's enough you two, knock it off. You're a grown man arguing with a seventeen year old girl." Warren said.

"And you're normally better behaved than this." Charlie told Mo.

"It's his fault, he's an ass! A lot has happened today too." Mo said defensively.

Charlie went to say something else but was cut off by Hammond's screaming. The others went inside to help and Mo shuffled in behind them. Arguing with Charlie and getting him mad at her was not how Mo wanted him to know that she was happy that he was still alive. The scene inside was not a good one, Hammond was laying on the ground with the zombie baby and another zombie eating him alive. Mo took out one of her pistols and shot at the three of them with everyone else. After that was taken care of they all just left for the truck since there was nothing left for them to do. Mo took her place in the bed of the truck while everyone else wondered what to do next. Camp Blue Sky was gone, they were stuck with some asshole who was supposed to save what was left of humanity, and they didn't know where to go.

"You okay?" Cassandra asked as she leaned against the truck.

"Stressed out but who isn't? I'm not being fair to the others but I'm just so-so I don't know! Our base camp was overrun earlier and I thought that I lost Charlie. He's been a father to me since he saved me but all I've really done since finding out he's okay is act like a bratty child. I'm not that kind of person." Mo sighed.

"You know that, I know that, I'm pretty sure they all know that. You just need some time to sort things out for yourself. You're seventeen but you're being forced to grow up in this shitty ass world and they understand that. Well except for that Murphy gut, what's his deal anyway?" Cassandra said.

"Dunno, he's as new to the group as you are." Mo shrugged.

"Hey listen up everybody! It looks like we're taking Mr. Congeniality here to California." Charlie announced.

"California? But that's almost 3,000 miles away!" Mo said shocked.

"Yeah I know that Mo but we just got orders from someone who needs us to take him to a lab in California." Charlie said.

"Orders? How did we get orders? Hammond isn't bossing us around anymore." Mo said.

"Hammond's walkie-talkie went off and some Citizen Z guy told us that we had to get Murphy to California before the batteries died. Look I know that it's not the idea situation and it's going to be hard but he might just be the only hope for humanity." Charlie said.

"I know that but it's just that today has been pretty rough, even for apocalypse standards. First Camp Blue Sky and then all this, it's too much for me to take in for one day. Going to California is going to be dangerous and I almost lost you, Warren, and Doc today, I don't want to see anything happen to you, any of you." Mo admitted.

"Oh Mo I know that today was really hard but we're all okay, we're all alive." Charlie said gently.

"Except for Hammond." Murphy cut in.

"Shut up." everyone told him.

"You never know what's going to happen or what day will be your last with the world the way it is now. When Doc said that Camp Blue Sky had been overrun I thought I had lost you too since technically you were supposed to be grounded and weren't supposed to leave but I had to stay strong even though I was worried because the others need me and I need you to be strong too because we need you." Charlie said.

"I know, I'm sorry Charlie." Mo said.

"It's okay, I understand. I'm really glad you're okay though." Charlie said.

"You too." Mo said before the two hugged.

"Great! Now that that's over with can we get going?" Murphy asked.

"To California!" Mo said with a grin.

Everyone split up to make room in the vehicles, Doc took the pickup truck and Cassandra rode in the front with him while Mo stayed in the back where she was and the others all took the army vehicle. Mo could have rode in the truck with Doc and Cassandra where she wasn't exposed but she like riding in the back by herself since she had all the space she wanted if she wanted to lay down and she like the feeling of the wind on her skin even though it made a mess of her hair. They weren't even out on the road for a minute before Doc slowed to a stop.

"Hey you're that sharp shooter that saved my ass back there aren't you? Need a ride?" Doc asked.

Mo sat up just in time to see a cute boy around her age with messy black hair and shoe soles on his shoulders jump in the back with her. She stared at him for a little while before he finally caught on to her staring and gave her a nervous look. She got up so she could stand next to him, noticing that he had gorgeous green eyes and that he was taller than she was, the top of her head just barely reaching his chin.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked her.

"You're really the one who saved Doc earlier right?" Mo asked.

The guy nodded his head.

"Respect." Mo said.

"Uh thanks…" the guy said.

"Really though thanks, Doc means a lot to me. He's a good friend and I don't know what I would do if I lost him." Mo told him appreciatively.

"You're welcome."

"So what's your name? Mine is Mo."

"Ten Thousand."

"That's not a real name though."

"That's the name I gave myself."

"Hmm but Ten Thousand is too long. If someone needs your help and they call out for you if could be too late. Oh I know! Why don't I call you 10K? It's short and it sounds cool." Mo said excitedly.

"10K? Yeah that sounds good."

"Yeah now we both have cool nicknames."

"Mo isn't your name?"

"Nope it's short for my real name."

"What's your name then?"

"What's yours?" Mo shot back.

10K didn't say anything and Mo grinned.

"Well how about this then, we'll play a little game. I'll give you five chances to guess my name but here's the catch, you only get one guess per day. No limit on how many days it takes you to use a guess though. If you don't guess my name correctly after five tries then you have to tell me your name. After you tell me your name I'll tell you mine." Mo suggested.

"And what if I do guess your name right before my five chances are up?" 10K asked.

"Then you don't have to tell me yours if you don't want too. So what do you say? You game?" Mo asked.

"Sure, you're on." 10K grinned.

"Great! You can start guessing whenever you want but remember only one guess per day and you have no time limit." Mo said.

"Morgan." 10K blurted out.

Mo laughed and shook her head, causing 10K to frown in disappointment. This was going to make the road trip a whole lot more fun.

* * *

**Yay, episode one is done! I'm trying not to make characters seem too ooc but I think I'm already failing lol. So what do you think of Mo now that you know a bit more about her? Like her, hate her? And what about her meeting with 10K? Leave me reviews telling me what you think! Reviews are the best so don't hold out on me! If you review then you get mentioned when the next chapter comes out. Also the more reviews I get the quicker chapters get put out!**


	3. Fracking Zombies

**Hey, sorry everyone about the extremely late update but I have some bad news. I already had some of the future chapters ready to be posted and everything but all my hard work some how got deleted off of my laptop and both of my back ups were deleted as well. This is way this chapter was so late because I had to rewrite it and it also means that future chapters won't be posted as quickly either. However this does not mean that I am giving up, nope I will still be posting chapters as soon as I can while dealing with school and work so please don't hate me.**

**A quick thanks to WishUponADragon and G for reviewing the last chapter, it really means a lot to me! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Z Nation in any way but Mo is mine.**

* * *

**Fracking Zombies**

Why was it whenever they let Warren drive the ride was always so freaking bumpy? Because she was out of her mind and had to drive over any zombie that was in the way! One would think that with Addy driving the SUV in between Warren and Doc that the zombies would be more squished by the time Doc drove over them but that clearly wasn't the case. Mo had to hold on for her life whenever they started running over Z's, especially on the Tappan Zee Bridge, since she was so light weighted and got thrown around easily. On more than one occasion did 10K have to keep her from flying out the back of the pickup. She could have squeezed in the front with Doc and Cassandra but she didn't want to leave 10K by himself, besides she liked talking to him and he was a really good listener.

"I hate it when Charlie lets Warren lead, she likes to hit all the Z's she can." Mo grumbled as once again she was bounced in the air and landed with a hard thud.

"This is a bit ridiculous." 10K said as he steadied Mo as they drove over another Z.

"I think Addy is adding to Warren's mess." Mo told him.

"Well we're almost off the bridge. The road won't be so cluttered then." 10K said.

"Oh thank god." Mo laughed in relief.

Suddenly they ran over yet other Z, this one having to be a big one because Mo was tossed into 10K who luckily caught her and steadied them before they were both knocked out of the truck. Mo clung to his arm as he pulled her away from the edge, wide eyed and shaken. She almost fell face first out of the freaking truck and nobody would have probably noticed until it was too late if it weren't for 10K. He made sure that she was okay before pushing her against the truck and standing behind her with an arm on each side of her to box her in, not too close to her but defiantly close enough to invade her personal space. Mo craned her neck so she could turn and give the boy a look but was surprised to see a bit of pink coloring his cheeks as he stared straight ahead, not sparing her a glance. A blush started to form on her face as the thought that maybe he liked her crossed her mind but she pushed those thoughts aside feeling silly, they had just been out in the sun for a long time is all.

"What are you doing?" Mo asked, unable to keep her voice from cracking.

"You're getting tossed around like a rag doll and you're gonna end up hurt so I'm improvising." 10K said.

"Oh, okay. Well improvise away then." Mo said.

They hit another zombie but 10K was able to hold Mo in place, causing her to silently cheer to herself when she wasn't tossed around as much. Being small and light weighted made her fast but it sucked in situations like these. Soon they were off the bridge and they began to drive smoothly again but neither one of them made any move to get out of the position they were in. Mo's heart was racing in her chest and her palms were beginning to sweat. She hadn't been nervous like this around a guy since her crush on Mack but this couldn't be like that right? Sure 10K was cute and all but they had just met and they didn't really know anything about each other so she couldn't be crushing on him. Right? Mo peeked over her shoulder and quickly turned back around with a blush on her face. Well the guy did seem pretty cool so far and the road to California as a long one so there was plenty of time to get to know someone. Mo giggled quietly to herself and 10K gave her a questioning look. He had intended to move away from her when they got off the bridge but he couldn't bring himself to move and Mo hadn't said anything so he stayed put. The two seemed content where they were and didn't move away from each other until they pulled over. 10K moved away first and helped Mo out of the back of the truck before jumping out next to her. Addy got out of the SUV and gave Mo a sly grin who in return gave her the finger but not without an embarrassed blush on her face.

"We seriously have to talk about you two's driving and Z's. I was getting tossed around like crazy back there. So what happened, finally drive over too many Z's?" Mo asked.

"Ran out of gas. Looks like you got a flat though." Warren said as she pointed out the smoking front tire on the pickup.

"Well we ran over some fun stuff." Doc said.

"Which doesn't make a fun ride by the way." Mo added.

"Well let's just hurry up and fix it." Charlie said.

"Heads up, we got company." Mack pointed out.

Everyone turned and saw two men on motorcycles coming their way. Mo took a sharp intake of breath when she recognized them and quickly turned around and started to fiddle with the laces of her boots. She glanced up at Cassandra and saw that she had recognized them as well and had turned away. Cassandra hadn't been out anywhere near as long as Mo had so she had a lot more at risk. It had been nearly a year since any of them had seen her but she would rather be safe than sorry.

"That' right. Keep rolling and we all get to see another day." Warren said.

Mo and Cassandra both held their breath as the bikers drove by and released a sigh of relief when they revved off down the road. Mo fell back on her butt and shared a relieved look with Cassandra before turning her attention to the situation with the pickup.

"Alright let's do this quick." Charlie said.

"Doesn't look flat but it won't turn." Warren said.

"It's from that fun stuff we ran over." Mo piped up.

"Okay well help me get it off and let's see what's going on." Warren said.

While waiting for the tire issue to be taken care of Mo picked at the grass she was sitting while watching them change the tire. Finally they got the tire off and Mo let out a frightened gasp at the sight of a snarling Z stuck in the front axle. She scrambled backwards into 10K, almost knocking him over, and he pulled her to her feet and let her cling to his arm as she got over her shock.

"Whoa! That is not fun stuff!" Mo exclaimed.

"Well that explains the pull to the left." Doc said.

"What are you waiting for!? Kill it! Kill it!" Murphy freaked.

"Alright you, time to go home." Warren said before she gave the Z mercy.

"That so wasn't cool. No more running over zombies for the hell of it okay?" Mo sighed, letting go of 10K's arm but resting her forehead against it instead.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." Charlie agreed while giving Warren a pointed look.

"What?" Warren said with a sly grin.

Mo shook her head and climbed back into the bed of the pickup as they began to put the tire back on. She was kind of embarrassed by the way she reacted to the Z while everyone except for Murphy stayed calm and level headed so she wanted to distance herself from the others while she got her shit together to avoid further embarrassment. Maybe she was just shaken up from the close encounter with her past she almost had or maybe she was just losing her touch. While she was mentally scolding herself 10K joined her in the back as they took off in search of gas. He noticed the pout on her face as she stared off into space and nudged her gently with his foot to get her attention. Her eyes immediately snapped over to him and she gave him a confused look.

"Are you okay?" 10K asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me or anything." Mo said, waving off his concern.

"You sure? Does it have anything to do with the Z?" he asked unsurely.

"I-I should have reacted better. I don't know why it startled me like it did." Mo admitted.

"It happens and you were pretty close to it." he pointed out.

"Yeah but still, I can't act like a girl when stuff like that happens. The others are strong so I have to be strong too, I can't be the weak link." she sighed.

"Well you are a girl and I'm pretty sure that you're the youngest one here so I don't think they expect you to be a trained soldier or anything. Besides from what I've seen you exceed any standards they might have for you." he told her.

"Thanks 10K." Mo blushed.

"So how old are you?" 10K suddenly asked.

"Seventeen, I was fourteen when it all happened. What about you?" Mo asked.

"I was right, you are the youngest. I'm only a year older than you. I figured you were a bit younger though." 10K said.

"It's because I'm short isn't it?" Mo joked.

10K gave her a small smile, glad to see that she was in better spirits. It surprised him by how much he talked to her, normally he just kept to himself but it was so easy for him to talk to Mo that he often found himself talking to her without realizing it. Most of the time it was her doing all the talking but he didn't mind, he enjoyed hearing her speak so if striking up a conversation meant getting to listen to her than he would do it. Currently things were silent between them because Mo had drifted off back into her own little world to contemplate on what 10K told her and he didn't want to bother her while she sorted things out. By the time they pulled over to look for gas Mo was back to her normal self which everyone took notice of. She stuck to Doc's side to help him look for supplies and 10K followed her lead, something that Doc noticed right off.

"So what's your name kid?" Doc asked.

"Ten Thousand." 10K said.

"I call him 10K for short." Mo pipped up.

"That's not a name, it's a number." Doc pointed out.

"It's my name. Made it myself." 10K said.

"Well I suppose you'd have to. Does it mean anything?" Doc asked.

"Yeah I never asked you about that." Mo said.

"How many zombies I'm going to kill." 10K said.

"Well that's a whole lot of zombies." Doc said.

"Already at 1,055." 10K said.

"Damn!" Doc said impressed while Mo whistled.

"So what happens when you get to 10,000?" Mo asked.

"Change my name."

"To what? Twenty Thousand?" Doc laughed.

"Jeff, I like the name Jeff." 10K said.

"Jeff is a good name but you don't look like a Jeff." Mo told him.

"Molly?" 10K asked suddenly.

"Pfft, not even close." Mo laughed.

"You don't look like a Molly anyways." 10K mumbled.

"That's two. You've used up you're guess for the day." Mo said.

"What are you two going on about?" Doc asked.

"Game." they both answered as 10K opened a car door to reveal a snarling Z.

"Ah shut up." 10K said before piking it.

"1,056." Mo counted for him, making him smile.

They continued searching for supplies and gas, slowly making their way back to the group. Well Doc and 10K were slowly making their way back while Mo practically skipped ahead of them. She stopped dead in her tracks though when she overheard the conversation Cassandra was having with the others.

"Mo and I were in Philly for Black Summer. It was bad, I lost thirty pounds. I thought I was dead. Mo almost did die though. Didn't think she made it but she did. I don't know how she found the strength to keep living in the shape she was in." Cassandra said.

"We found her not too long after Black Summer." Charlie said.

"How did you survive?" Addy asked.

"We did what we had to do." Mo spoke up, causing everyone to turns towards her in surprise.

Movement in the car next to her caught her eye so Mo quickly drew her pistol and started backing away. Warren drew her gun as well and everyone's attention was put on a man coming out of the car with his hands raised. For a split second Mo wondered if the others would get mad if she claimed her finger slipped and shot him then and there. It was really tempting but she thought better of it and spat at the ground in annoyance. She cursed Travis to hell and back as she silently fumed but she didn't lower her gun or her guard.

"Hey whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Travis said.

"Hold on, it's not a Z." Warren said.

"Peace, no bite here. I'm 100 percent alive." Travis said.

"What happened to your friend?" Charlie asked.

"Turns out he had other friends of low morals. Took my ride. Horse thieves should be shot." Travis said.

"You should choose better friends." Cassandra said boldly, causing Mo to internally groan to herself.

"Good advice…" Travis said, recognizing Cassandra.

"What can we do for you? One peaceful group of humans to a lone traveler?" Warren asked.

"Could use a lift. Sure don't want to spend the night out here alone." Travis said.

"Sorry, we ain't running a taxi service." Murphy said.

"Yeah I agree with him." Mo said.

As soon as the words came out of her mouth Mo instantly regretted them. Travis turned towards her and gave her a look before his eyes went wide and he turned away with a smirk. Her finger was itching to pull the trigger but she controlled the urge to kill him on the spot.

"Which way are you heading?" Charlie asked.

"Any direction but back. Word is there's a horde on the move south on the New York side. I see you're scrounging for gas. You know like we used to say; ass, gas, or grass. Nobody rides for free. I know where you could fill up." Travis said.

"Now would be the time to share that information." Mo said threateningly.

"Mo…" Charlie warned.

"Place called Jersey Devil Refinery, maybe five miles off, just off the turnpike." Travis said.

"How do you there's gas there?" Warren asked.

"Got overrun day one. All the tanks are still full, just rusting away." Travis said.

"All right, take us to this refinery. And if there's gas like you say then you can ride with us to the next outpost." Charlie said.

"What?" Mo deadpanned.

"You won't be sorry." Travis grinned.

"You got that right." Warren said.

"Let's get out of here. New guy is gonna ride with me and Warren. Everyone else load up in the truck." Charlie said.

Mo slowly put her pistol away and shot Travis one last glare before making her way back to the truck with everyone else. Her and Cassandra shared a worried look before getting in. She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, once again a frustrated mess. 10K noticed but he didn't say or do anything this time, wondering if her sudden mood swing had anything to do with the guy they just picked up or if it was just a girl thing. It was a quiet ride to the refinery, neither of them saying anything to each other and they left it like that. When they pulled up to the refinery the two of them both stood up on alert. The place was creepy looking and smelled horrible.

"Why do we always have to go to the creepy places? Why didn't the apocalypse leave any nice places like Hawaii, Paris, or Disney?" Mo asked.

"Fracking zombies." 10K said simply.

Mo burst into a fit of giggles and tried to cover her mouth with her hand but she couldn't keep the grin off her face, causing 10K to smile as she turned away to continue laughing. He didn't think what he said was funny at all but he was glad that it seemed to put her in a better mood. She hoped out the back of the truck and gave 10K a huge grin before making her way over to Doc's side as Charlie began giving out orders so everyone knew what they should do. So far everyone but her, Doc, 10K, and Murphy had something to do.

"Where'd that kid go?" Charlie asked.

"He was here a minute ago. Oh and his name is Ten Thousand." Doc said.

"Or you can call him 10K like I do." Mo said as she looked around for said boy.

"Well he better be back by the time we're ready to go." Charlie said.

"Don't worry he'll be back." Mo reassured him.

"So what should we be doing while you're all getting incinerated to death?" Doc asked as Mo gave him a sharp look.

"Why don't you two take Mr. Congeniality here and the Suburban and get back to a safe distance, just in case." Charlie said.

"What if you know zombies?" Doc asked.

"If this all ends in tears you two get him to California." Charlie said.

"Sure, no problem." Doc told him.

"We will but that's not gonna happen because we'll all get him there together. But please be careful Charlie, you too Warren." Mo said as she threw her arms around Charlie in a hug.

"We will Mo." Warren said as Charlie quickly hugged her back.

"Good luck Cassandra." Mo said while refusing to look at Travis.

Mo wished that Charlie would let her go with him but he always sent her to the safest place possible which was normally with Doc since he was the closest thing they had to a doctor and they couldn't risk him getting too hurt or anything. Mo called shot gun in the Suburban and Murphy stayed in the back while Doc drove them off to another part of the refinery that he thought would be safe for them to hideout. They spent the first few minutes in silence before Murphy started complaining about being bored and Mo soon joined him. Doc, wanting to keep from going insane and to pass the time as well, took out his deck of cards and the three started playing Go Fish at Mo's request.

"Wonder how it's going?" Doc asked.

"Haven't heard anything blow up. Yet." Murphy said.

"Eights?" Mo asked.

"Go fish." Murphy said, causing her to glare at him as drew another card.

"Why'd you suggest this game if you're so bad at it?" Doc asked.

"Hey normally I kick your ass at this, which I'm still doing by the way. Murphy is just doing better than me at the moment." Mo grumbled.

"Keep telling yourself that kid." Murphy said.

"Oh shut up." Mo mumbled.

A few minutes later Mo was pouting, arms crossed over her chest as she glared a head of her. She was pissed and for a good reason.

"First time I've ever seen anyone cheat at Go Fish." Doc said as he watched Mo in amusement.

"It's a gift." Murphy said.

"Bullshit." Mo huffed.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Murphy asked as he ignored her.

"Full service just ain't what it used to be. Relax, Garnett and Warren know what they're doing." Doc said.

"Too many Z's around here, it's freaking me out. I got a phobia of them you know ever since I got bit." Murphy explained.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. So these bites –" Doc said.

"Wait, what kind of a doctor are you anyways?" Murphy cut in.

"Not really a doctor, more of an amateur pharmacologist." Doc said.

"He's seen a lot of ER too." Mo pipped up, causing Murphy to grunt.

"What about you? How'd you get to be the savior of the human race?" Doc asked.

"You really want to know? Truth is for a guy who's been wrongly convicted I'm actually very civic-minded, I volunteered. It wasn't easy but somebody had to do it." Murphy said.

"Man they would have to beat me senseless, strap me down, before I'd ever let anyone inject me with a live zombie virus." Doc said.

"Yeah well it wasn't about me. You know you do what you got to do. For the kids…" Murphy said.

"So you got the vaccine and then you got bitten?" Mo asked.

"Eight times." Murphy confirmed.

"Good god dude." Mo breathed.

"If you say so." Murphy scoffed.

"That must have been horrible." Doc said.

"Must have been. Luckily I blacked out so I don't remember any of it. Somehow Hammond rescued me, better late than never I guess, and been on the run ever." Murphy said.

"Now Hammond's dead too." Mo said quietly.

"Yep good times." Murphy said.

"Shh, we got some nosey neighbors." Doc said the same time Mo noticed the Z's.

"Call the others!" Murphy freaked.

"You're attracting them!" Doc pointed out.

"Get us out of here!" Murphy panicked.

"Shut up!" Mo snapped.

Murphy continued to freak out and Mo gave up trying to calm him down so she kept an eye out for any more Z's. There were only two of them and he was safe inside the car so she didn't see why he was freaking out so much. Sure he had a phobia but still! Mo was content with just ignoring him but Doc nudged her and got her attention.

"We're going to draw them away and we're going to give them mercy. Now you just chill out." Doc said.

"And quit being such a baby." Mo added.

"Why is nothing ever easy?" Doc asked her.

"Because it's the apocalypse." she sighed.

Mo took out a knife, taking out a knife and leaving her machete since she didn't think she would need it for only two Z's, and got out of the car with Doc who started to get the zombies attention. Suddenly the car door made a clicking sound as Murphy locked them out and Mo glared at him through the window. The guy was really starting to piss her off. While Murphy continued to freak out more Z's started crowding the car. Mo gave mercy to two more Z's, wishing that she hadn't left her machete behind in the car and that she could use her pistol without blowing them all up. She was busy with the other Z's that another one wearing a hard helmet caught her by surprise when it came up behind her. She tried her best to fend it off since she couldn't pike it because of its helmet but it was quickly overpowering her and Doc couldn't do anything to help since he was busy dealing with Z's of his own. Suddenly the Z dropped to the ground with a huge hole in its head and helmet and Mo looked up in a mix of shock and relief to see 10K up in the window of a nearby building. He didn't leave them after all! Another Z went down at 10K's doing and then another.

"1,060!" Mo cheered.

"Nice shot kid!" Doc exclaimed.

Their relief was short lived though because the car reeved up and Murphy took off, nearly hitting Mo in the process. She stumbled over to Doc and they both stared after him in disbelief. They hurried and ran after him, hoping that they could get to the others before he could do too much damage but it was too late, by the time they reached the others Murphy had crashed the Suburban and caused the gas that they had gathered to explode.

"Ah damn…" Doc sighed.

"How much trouble do you think we'll be in?" Mo asked.

"Hopefully not too much, I mean the guy is still alive right?" Doc pointed out.

"Sadly." Mo sighed as she pocketed the knife she had dangerously been running with before Charlie saw it and she got in even more trouble for running with it in the first place.

"Hey where'd you get the knife?" Doc asked.

"Um had it for a while…" Mo said nervously.

"So did we get the gas?" Murphy asked.

"No." Mo snapped.

"Great, who screwed that up?" Murphy asked.

Mo glared and the others all gave him a look.

"Oh sorry." Murphy said not sounding very sorry at all.

"So where's your friend?" Warren asked Cassandra.

"He didn't make it and he wasn't my friend." Cassandra said.

"He didn't?" Mo asked.

"No." Cassandra said, causing Mo to give her a relieved smile.

Suddenly a payphone near them started ringing and Charlie answered it. While he was talking to whoever was on the phone Mo went over to Cassandra and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. For now their secret was safe. Mo wouldn't know what to do if the others found out. Their moment of peace didn't last long because more Z's started showing up and they had to get on the move but 10K still wasn't back and Mo refused to leave without him. Warren looked like she was going to argue with the younger girl but luckily she didn't have to.

"Wait here comes the kid!" Doc said, diffusing the tension between Mo and the older woman.

"Found these." 10K said as he held up two full canisters of gas.

"Kid you're a god." Doc said as he took the gas from him.

"10K you came back!" Mo cheered as she threw her arms around him in relief.

"Course I did." 10K said in surprise.

"I thought you left us! You can't just run off like that!" Mo scolded as she punched him in the arm.

"Well it's a good thing I did. I saved you didn't I?" 10K said as he rubbed the sore spot on his arm.

"Yeah about that…" Mo said.

10K thought that she was going to punch him in the arm again but was surprised when she kissed him on the cheek instead.

"Thanks, I really owe you." Mo said shyly, 10K only able to nod in response.

"Alright hurry up." Warren said.

10K helped Mo get into the back of the truck and she sat next to Cassandra while 10K sat on Mo's other side and Addy sat in the back next to 10K. Addy was giving Mo a huge smirk which she did her best to ignore. The silence in the back of the truck was now kind of awkward with the four of them back there and Mo was silently cursing Murphy for crashing the Suburban.

"Excuse me, ma'am." 10K said to Cassandra.

"Hey ma'am." Mo said teasingly as she nudged Cassandra to get her attention for 10K.

"You have a finger in your hair." 10K pointed out.

Mo leaned away to get a better look at Cassandra and sure enough there was a finger in her hair. Mo childishly scooted closer to 10K as she playfully grimaced at Cassandra until she threw it away.

"Ew…" Mo said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Before I forget, I believe you have something of mine." 10K said while giving Mo a pointed look.

"I do? Oh right I do! Haha um sorry, I sort of borrowed your knife." Mo said sheepishly as she handed it back to him.

"I saw you with it when you were fighting off those Z's with Doc. I didn't even realize that it was gone until I saw you with it. When did you take it?" 10K asked while Addy gave her a disbelieving look.

"Oh um back when we were on the bridge. I have sticky fingers, bit of a gift." Mo said shyly.

"Yeah that gets you into trouble." Addy said.

"Hey it's done us a lot of good too now!" Mo protested.

"Well you're really good at it." 10K told her.

"You better watch her, she steals for fun." Addy said teasingly.

"But I always give it back! Most of the time. Depends on what and who I'm stealing from. I'd never really steal from you guys." Mo said.

"You're wearing a belt that you took from me back when we met." Cassandra pointed out.

"I use it to keep my pants up! Besides you said I could keep it when I left!" Mo countered.

"What about your jacket? I remember pretty well Warren having one just like it." Addy said.

"She got a new one so she let me have it. It was just laying around anyways." Mo whined.

Addy laughed and watched in amusement as her and Cassandra continued to give the younger girl a hard time. She couldn't keep the grin off her face as she noticed how 10K would smile and look at Mo when she pouted and tried to defend herself to him. By the way the two interacted with each other Addy was sure that Mo was doing more than stealing knives from the boy and was having a taste of her own medicine for once without even realizing it.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter, again sorry for the late update. Leave me some reviews telling me what you think and you'll get mentioned in the next chapter! Feedback is always a good thing people! Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to post, I try cramming a whole episode in one chapter so it does take awhile to get everything down while trying not to make any mistakes. Well I hope you all enjoyed, until next time!**


	4. Philly Feast

**So it's been a good minute since my last update but here the latest chapter! I wasn't sure how to go about this chapter so I rewrote it a couple of times before posting this as the finished product. Now this story focuses on Mo, especially this chapter, so some stuff from the episode didn't get included and I'm not sure how well I did on Mo's part to make up for that. Just a little heads up about that incase someone gets upset about not seeing something they were expecting from the episode.**

**A huge thanks to LittleMirror, xxxMiss-Bella-Swanxxx, Nom, LeeForShort, ZToastinatorD, PsychoXen, and ObsessiveReader for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Z Nation, only Mo.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Philly Feast**

The guys in the back of the pickup truck all sat as far from Mo, who was sitting with her back against the tailgate with her jacket covering her head, as they could. You couldn't see her face because of her jacket but it didn't matter because you practically feel the glare she was giving everyone. For the last two hours she had been sitting there like that; tense like a statue, legs crossed Indian style, arms folded in front of her chest, and her fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles were white. Nobody had ever she her so upset and angry before so nobody knew how to calm her down. Both her and Cassandra had argued against going through Philly like they were doing, both wanting to take a different route but Charlie and Warren shot that idea down. Cassandra had given in, knowing that it wasn't her place to tell them what to do since she was still new to the group, but Mo on the other hand didn't let it go until Warren had had enough and went off on her about how she was being nothing but a selfish child. They knew that they were both in wrong but since both of them were so freaking stubborn neither would admit it. Warren had quit fuming an hour ago but Mo was still a ticking time bomb which worried the guys sitting in the back with her. About thirty minutes into her tantrum Mack had tried to cheer her up but ended up getting punched in the face by her instead when he accidently asked if it was that time of the month for her. Doc had been surprised but didn't say anything about it, from his past experiences with women he knew better than to poke the bear. 10K did attempt to comfort her but she merely shrugged him off and he left it that. When they stopped in Philly he was the only one to notice how the angry tension left her and was replaced by something else as Doc and Mack both jumped out of the truck as quickly as they could. Concerned he gently removed her jacket from her head and saw that she was no longer glaring but instead looked like she was near tears.

"I don't want to be here." Mo whispered quietly.

"Why?" 10K questioned gently.

"Black Summer." Mo answered with a bit of fear lacing her voice.

"Well you're okay now, it's over." 10K told her.

"No…" Mo whimpered.

Mo pushed him away and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around herself in comfort with a faraway look in her eyes. 10K desperately wanted to ask what was wrong but he didn't want to push her. He backed away slowly, still keeping an eye on her, and turned around just in time to kill a Z that was sitting in a truck with the Liberty Bell in the back before it could get Warren.

"1,075." 10K said.

He looked back at Mo but she hadn't moved. He sighed and hopped out of the truck so he could walk over to her and be at level with her. She only blinked in surprise when she noticed that he was practically in her face but that was the only reaction she had. It was a reaction so 10K gladly took it over nothing.

"Is your name Monica?" 10K asked.

"No." Mo said quietly.

"Ah damn, I thought I had it that time. That's three down." 10K said.

Mo didn't say anything and 10K sighed in frustration. She was looking off into space again until 10K boldly took her face between her hands and gently turned her head so she was looking him in the face. Mo's eyes were wide with shock and her heart began racing in her chest.

"You have bad memories of this place, I understand that, but I promise you I won't let anything bad happen to you. I'll keep you safe okay?" 10K said gently.

"Okay, I trust you 10K." Mo admitted with a blush.

10K grinned but their little moment was ruined by Charlie. At least she wasn't upset anymore.

"Mo you're riding with me, Warren, and Murphy. Everyone else follow in the pickup." Charlie said.

"We'll be out of Philly soon right?" Mo asked as 10K helped her out of the truck.

"Yep we're heading out now." Charlie assured her.

"Cool." Mo grinned.

She squeezed 10K's hand in thanks before letting go and hurrying off into the other truck. They wasted no time before taking off again but of course Warren had to run over as many zombies as she could, making another bumpy ride.

"You know you could try to miss some of them instead." Charlie pointed out.

"Yeah was the lesson not learned last time?" Mo added.

"Why? One less zombie to kill." Warren countered.

"Leave some for Psycho-Boy Two Thousand." Murphy said.

"Ten Thousand." everyone corrected him, Mo fiercely glaring at him as well.

"Ten Thousand? It's good to know that kids today still have goals. So what about you kid? Got any goals?" Murphy asked rudely.

"My name is Mo and yeah I do, it's to get your rude ass to California ass and when they're done with you, kill you myself." Mo said.

"Mo…" Charlie warned.

"He started it…" Mo huffed.

"Harsh." Murphy said before he started chugging some water.

"Hey take it easy there, that's the last of your water." Charlie said.

"Actually it's the last of her water, mine's right here." Murphy said.

"Really dude?" Mo asked in disbelief.

"Give me that! Just because we got to get you to California alive doesn't mean I can't kick your ass between here and there." Warren snapped as she snatched back her canteen.

"Look out!" Charlie exclaimed.

A car was coming right at them so they had to quickly swerve to get out of the way. Everyone held on for dear life and Mo fumbled to get her seat belt on. The Liberty Bell snapped free of its restraints and went flying down the street, ringing loudly and taking out Z's as it went. The truck came to a rough stop and Mo quickly got out to see how far the bell would go until it stopped.

"That was so cool!" Mo cheered.

"Yeah! I'd pay money to see that again!" Doc added.

"Ooh let's do it again!" Mo said.

"That would be a no since the axel broke." Warren announced.

"Alright everyone in the truck!" Charlie ordered.

"Get out, I'm driving." Warren said.

"Haven't you driven enough for today?" Mo groaned as she hopped in the back of the truck, followed shortly by 10K.

"Oh hush." Warren told her.

Everyone rearranged their sitting positions and once again they were off. It didn't take long though until they stopped again, this time to eat, which made Mo and Cassandra nervous. While everyone ate the Twinkies that were passed out Mo caught Cassandra stashing away the Twinkie she had been given and Mo couldn't blame her. Philly brought back bad memories of Black Summer and even though Mo had been out for nearly a year she still stashed away food sometimes too. Mo split her Twinkie in half and gave Cassandra one half while she ate the other. Cassandra gave her best friend a look of gratitude and started nibbling on her half.

"Enjoy, that's the last of the food." Warren said as Mo watched Murphy greedily devour his Twinkie and lick the wrapper in disgust.

"God I'm so hungry my big guts are eating my little guts." Murphy complained.

"I wish…" Mo muttered to herself, earning an elbow nudge from Charlie.

"You gonna eat all of that?" Murphy asked 10K.

"You just inhaled yours." Mo told him as 10K shoved the whole Twinkie in his mouth.

"Selfish little bastard." Murphy muttered.

"Like you have any room to talk! We have no food left so you should have made it last!" Mo snapped.

"Easy there Mo. She's right though, we need to split up and look for food and water." Charlie said as he placed his hand on Mo's shoulder.

"Oh and if we can find a two way radio or even a satellite dish I can try and contact that Citizen Z guy." Addy added.

"That's good. Okay you and Mack do that and the rest of us will look for food. Doc you take Mo, Cassandra, and 10K. Warren and I will take Murphy. Stay close and meet back here in a hour. Alright let's go." Charlie said.

"Wait, I thought that we would get out of Philly first?" Mo said confused.

"We were but the thing with the other truck happened so we have to stock up first if we want to make it. This is more important now okay?" Charlie said.

"Yeah I understand." Mo mumbled.

"I'm sorry Mo, be careful okay." Charlie told her.

"You too." Mo said softly.

Cassandra put an arm around a disappointed Mo as they followed Doc and 10K. The girl had tried her best but nothing worked. Both of them knew that they weren't going to find any food or water, Philly was a dead zone. The whole time they were walking Mo was tense, she felt like they were being watched. She glanced around but she never spotted anyone following then or anything. They stopped when Doc found a satellite dish and Mo signaled Cassandra to help her keep watch as the feeling got stronger. She knew that she was being paranoid but she had a really bad feeling about sticking around.

"Hey kid, give me a hand with this will ya?" Doc said.

"Me or 10K?" Mo asked.

"Heavy lifting." Doc said.

"That means you 10K." Mo said as he went to help Doc.

"I don't know why we stopped here in Philly. We should have kept going." Cassandra suddenly spoke up.

"Going where?" Doc asked.

"Anywhere but here." Mo said.

"We need a way to communicate with that Citizen dude and I think Addy can do something with this dish. Who knows, maybe we'll get lucky and pick up some porn." Doc said.

"Never seen porn." 10K said.

"You've never seen porn?" Doc asked shocked.

"Really? Never?" Cassandra asked just as shocked as Doc.

"Before my time. Is it any good?" 10K asked.

"Yeah." "Meh." Doc and Cassandra said at the same time before giving each other a look.

"Ugh you two…" Mo said as she blushed in embarrassment about the topic of conversation.

"Awe you're so innocent it's adorable." Cassandra teased.

"Shut up." Mo mumbled as she blushed even more.

Suddenly Cassandra shook Mo's shoulder and pointed at two familiar guys walking their way. Panic swelled up inside of Mo and she grabbed Cassandra's wrist as they took off running. The two guys chased them until they turned a corner and almost ran into a group of feeding Z's.

"Sunshine! Angel!"

"Come on, we'll have to split up if we want a chance of ditching them." Cassandra said.

"Okay, watch your back." Mo said.

"Yeah you too." Cassandra said.

While the guys were fending off the Z's Mo took off in one direction and Cassandra in another. Mo couldn't remember the last time she ran as fast as she was running now. Her legs felt like they were going to break and her lungs burned with the need for air but she didn't slow until she was sure she wasn't being followed. She caught her breath and spotted Addy sitting alone in a police car not too far from her. She made her way over to her and looked over Addy's shoulder to see her messing with the wireless radio.

"Hey Addy." Mo said.

"God damn it Mo don't scare me like that!" Addy scolded after she got over her surprise.

"Sorry, sorry. What are you doing?" Mo asked.

"Getting this radio to work, I'm almost finished I think." Addy said as the radio crackled.

"Is that a good thing?" Mo asked.

"Yes! Mayday, mayday! Calling anybody on this frequency. Mayday, mayday. This is Addison Carver and Mo with Delta-Xray-Delta. Trying to contact Citizen Z. Come in Citizen Z. Mayday, mayday." Addy said into the radio.

"Delta-Xray-Delta, this is Citizen Z. Do you copy? Over. I'm picking you up loud and clear. Do you copy me?" the voice of Citizen Z said over the radio.

"Copy you loud and clear Citizen Z." Addy said in relief.

Mo was about to cheer when she was suddenly grabbed roughly from behind and dragged away from Addy. She screamed as she watched a familiar face from her past tase Addy before her everything around her went black. Not too long after that Mack returned and panicked when he couldn't find Addy. At first he thought that the Z's might have gotten her but then Citizen Z contacted him through the radio Addy had been messing with and told him, much to his shock, that Addy had been taken by people, along with Mo. By the time he had gotten back to the others both girls were very aware of the situation they were in. Addy had come to before Mo did and had been screaming which is what woke Mo up. When she opened her eyes she realized that her wrists were tied down to the arms of a chair and she couldn't move in the last place she wanted to be. She saw that Addy was in the same situation she was in but she had a bag over her head and her screams were being muffled so she was probably gagged as well. Mo glared over at Tobias since it was the best and only thing she could do until he motioned for the bag to be removed from Addy's head along with the rag that was in her mouth.

"It's okay, you're safe now. You're safe. No one is going to harm you." Tobias said.

"Touch me and I'll kill you." Addy snapped.

"Sweet child that won't be necessary. Please the last thing we want is to harm you. Especially since you brought back our little Angel." Tobias said.

"Fuck off." Mo spat.

"Our friends are looking for us and when they find us they will kill you. They will kill all of you!" Addy shouted though she gave Mo a confused glance.

"I get it, you don't trust me. Why should you? I know you're not ready to hear this but I'm going to say it anyways. I'm sorry." Tobias said.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Addy asked.

"Fair questions. I'd be angry too if I were brought here against my will. Please, I don't want you to be afraid." Tobias said.

"You're doing a pretty shitty job then." Mo scoffed as Tobias started playing his piano.

"I must apologize about my overzealous companions. They're good men but sometimes we have to resort to less than civilized means. We live in a less than civilized world. You know it, I know it. So when we encounter strangers the family has to take necessary precautions. Isn't that right Angel." Tobias said as Mo and Addy were untied, though still held in place so they couldn't run, especially Mo.

"What family?" Addy asked while looking between Tobias and Mo.

"Ours. This is our home. And I'm responsible for their well-being. I'm Tobias Campbell, I guess you can say I'm like a father to our little family. But like a family we take care of one another. Everyone contributes, everyone benefits. It's how we've survived the last three years. Angel here is part of the family but like any unruly teenager she ran off to be independent and we thought she was dead. She was still weak from the Black Summer so we didn't think she made it after we couldn't find her. Thankfully she has returned and is safe and sound." Tobias said.

"I belong to a different kind of family." Mo spat.

"You two must be hungry, please eat. We have plenty to share." Tobias said while giving Mo a disapproving look.

"I'm not hungry." Addy said after seeing the warning glance Mo sent her.

"You will be. Until then why don't you go with Moonshade and Stormy? Ladies be so kind as to find some fresh clothes for our newest guest and Angel." Tobias said.

"We didn't say anything about joining your family." Addy said.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be presumptuous. It's just that once people see the love and bounty that we share they never want to leave us. And Angel is already a member of the family. Ladies?" Tobias said.

"My name is Mo!" Mo snapped as she and Addy were led away.

Meanwhile Cassandra had just caught up with Doc and 10K but her heart dropped when she didn't see Mo with the others. One thing she didn't miss were the glares Mack and Garnett were giving her.

"What's wrong? Where's Addy?" Doc asked.

"And Mo?" 10K added worriedly.

"Missing." Mack said.

"Are they…" Doc asked nervously.

"No, taken alive." Mack said.

"What?" Doc asked confused.

"By humans." Mack told them.

"Who?" 10K glared.

"We thought you might know." Mack said as he cornered Cassandra.

"Me? Why would I know?" Cassandra asked nervously.

"You were with her last." 10K muttered accusingly.

"You recognize these guys?" Mack asked as he showed her the men on Addy's camera that had been left behind.

"No why would I?" Cassandra asked.

"Creep on the left was one of those two bikers back in Jersey, with your friend Travis." Warren said.

"I told you, I didn't know that guy." Cassandra said.

"And I don't know them either." Mack said.

"Cassandra where did they take my daughter?" Charlie asked forcefully.

Mack started going off on Cassandra and threating her and 10K and Charlie just stood by and let him. They couldn't blame the guy, they were just as angry as he was especially 10K. Mo had been scared that something bad would happen to her after Black Summer had scarred her so he promised her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her but he let her down, he broke his promise. Now he was willing to do anything to get her back and make up it up to her. He was so wrapped up with what was going on he barely noticed a Z coming their way in time to shoot it, giving Cassandra the chance to slip away. He silently cursed himself and prayed that Mo was okay. Said girl was changing with Addy in one of the campers Tobias owned. Mo had just reluctantly changed into a black cropped tank top that showed off a lot of her midriff, black leather short shorts, and black ankle boots. She scowled at her reflection, they didn't really expect her to walk around dressed like this did they? All the other girl had on more coverage then she did.

"So Angel huh? Is that your real name?" Addy finally spoke up.

"No it's the name Tobias gave me after he took me in. He said that Mo wasn't a fit name for a young lady." Mo said softly as Moonshade brushed out the tangles in her long blond hair.

"That's because you're our innocent little angel. You looked like you fell straight from heaven to be with us." Stormy cooed, using the exact same words Tobias said when he renamed her.

"Please, if I fell from heaven I wouldn't have done it when the world was in such a hell hole." Mo scoffed, causing Addy to snicker.

"Now now Angel, Tobias takes care of us, protects us from the dangers out there." Moonshade tsked as she began to apply makeup to Mo's face.

"Hey none of that goes on my face, especially that shit that's gonna stab my eye out! I've never worn makeup before and I don't want to be bothered with the hassle of having to keep it nice and then having to take it all off later, it's just not practical." Mo said.

"You've never worn makeup?" Addy asked.

"Nope, I was only fourteen when the apocalypse happened and I wasn't allowed to start wearing any until I was in high school but that never happened." Mo admitted.

"It's only a little bit." Moonshade said as she finished up.

"Well you're both done." Stormy said.

"You look beautiful." Moonshade told them as they let them out.

"I look like a post-apocalyptic stripper, Jesus." Addy said.

"Well I look like I belong on a street corner regardless of the apocalypse." Mo said.

"More like bait." Moonshade said.

"Same thing." Mo grumbled as she tried to cover herself up some.

"Look at you two. Mother will be so pleased. Supper will be ready soon. Set the table and set a place at the table for our guest next to Mother." Tobias said from over by the grill.

"Alright Addy do not eat anything they give you okay? All of our clothes are together in a plastic bag in the camper and they put my weapons in the camper too so it won't be hard to grab them when the others come to save us and we'll have a clean get away. I'm so sorry this happened to you Addy. I should have told someone but I was too scared to. Look where that got us though…" Mo said.

"Don't worry okay Mo? The others will come soon; Charlie, Mack, 10K." Addy said while playfully nudging Mo.

"Knock it off." Mo muttered with a blush.

"Hey I think it's cool that you like him; he seems pretty cool and isn't bad to look at either. He seems to like you too but putting boy talk aside how are you going to get our stuff back? They locked the camper back." Addy pointed out.

"I took the key off of Stormy." Mo said.

"Damn you're good. But where is it? You don't have any pockets…" Addy said.

"Stuffed it in my bra. I couldn't pick pockets in this, there's nothing to hide things in! That's why I love my cargo pants so much, I don't have to worry about a key jabbing me in the boob!" Mo complained.

"Well just hurry up and het our stuff." Addy laughed.

Mo checked to see if the coast was clear before unlocking the camper and slipping inside. She managed the cabinet door holding her weapons and placed them except for her machete in the bag with their clothes before Addy started screaming. She used the distraction to her advantage before taking off with their stuff. She was almost to the gate so she stashed their things near the camper closest to the gate. Of course Tobias had someone guarding the gate but she expected that. He spotted her and she let him take her back to Tobias, she would never leave Addy behind, especially here.

"I found her trying to run away again."

"Angel what are we going to do with you? You and your friend have upset Mother. You're going to have to be punished." Tobias said.

"We have fresh meat."

"You two, get this meat back into the kitchen then get into position." Tobias ordered.

The others had come for them, Mo was sure of it. Tobias held a knife to Addy's throat so she wouldn't run and he had another guy hold Mo tightly by her hair. Tobias thought that he had things handle and under control but when there was a gunshot he dragged them out to the gate to be used as leverage. Mo gave Addy a reassuring look when they were taken out, she had complete faith in the others that they were going to save them. Sure enough Charlie was on the other side of the fence and Mo wanted to cry in relief.

"Garnett! Get us out of here! These people are insane!" Addy cried out.

"Say that again and I will eat your heart. Apparently we both have something the other wants. Perhaps we can make a deal. Give me back my Sunshine and you can have your precious Addy." Tobias said.

"I'm not going to negotiate with a cannibal. You're going to give me Mo and Addy, we're gonna walk away, and you can eat anybody you want." Charlie said.

"I'm not going to let Angel leave again. You know the first rule of negotiation is the person who wants it least." Tobias said.

"If you harm them, we will kill every one of you." Charlie threatened.

"Kill away, frankly I've had about all of the zombie apocalypse I can take. But of course, you and the red head will be the first to die. That's what I thought. Do you know what the second rule of negotiation is?" Tobias said.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"The guy with the 50 caliber machine gun wins." Tobias told him.

The machine gun was fired and both Mo and Addy jumped in surprise. Well Mo sure didn't remember them having a machine gun when she left.

"Stop!" Mo screamed.

"You gonna give me back my Sunshine or do we continue this conversation in hell?" Tobias asked.

"Stop and let her go Tobias." Cassandra said as she ran up next to Charlie.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked her.

"What I should have done in the first place. Let her go and I'll come back." Cassandra said.

"Don't do it! Kill them, kill them all." Addy said.

Tobias let go of Addy and Cassandra was let in. Mo took a chance and elbowed the guy holding her in the gut, making a run for their stuff, and throwing it at Charlie and Addy before they ran off. Mo grinned to herself but was suddenly struck in the back of the head with something and fell to the ground. She groaned in pain and tried to blink away the spots in her vision.

"I was returning her clothes to her you asshole!" Mo snapped.

"You gave them your machete." Bernt said.

"To remember me by, jeesh." Mo groaned as she got up and brushed the gravel off of her.

"You shouldn't be hasty. Let's get you two back to Mother." Tobias said.

Mo and Cassandra rolled their eyes but followed him back regardless. It was still supper time so Tobias had Cassandra feed his wife while Mo cleaned herself up from her fall. She went down pretty hard and had scratches on her from the gravel as a result and her head was throbbing. She wouldn't have had to worry about all the scratches if she had more clothes on!

"Mother is so much happier when you're both here." Tobias said.

"I would be too if I was stuck around you people all the time." Mo muttered to herself.

"Got some fresh meat in trailer two looking for something on the young side and/or exotic. Took the two for one special." Bernt said.

"You're on Sunshine, Angel." Tobias said.

"Me? You never made me before." Mo said.

"You were younger then and really weak. It's time for you to earn your keep. Don't worry Sunshine will help you." Tobias said.

Mo and Cassandra were led to trailer two, Cassandra rubbing Mo's back the whole way there. Mo was on the verge of breaking down, how could he make her do something like this? Cassandra had done it before but Mo had no idea what she should be doing. Her heart was racing out of control and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. This couldn't be happening. When the trailer door opened and she saw Doc standing there she really did almost cry in relief. It took everything she had to not hug him then and there.

"Mmm, that's what I'm talking about." Doc said.

"Twenty minutes and no rough stuff." Tobias said.

"Define rough stuff." Doc said.

"Sunshine will let you know. And Angel is a hands only deal unless you're willing to up the price for her first but I highly doubt that you can pay that." Tobias said.

"Nah hands are cool." Doc said with a smirk as Mo's face went red with embarrassment.

"What are you doing?" Cassandra asked as soon as she was sure Tobias couldn't hear them.

"I am so happy to see you." Mo said as she threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Ssh, the right thing. Just follow my lead." Doc whispered.

A few minutes later Mo was sitting on the couch in a silent fit of laughter as Doc and Cassandra rocked the camper back and forth while making sex sounds. Doc was amused by the young girl's reaction and Cassandra fought her own urge to laugh. Suddenly loud music could be heard in the distance and Mo took that to be the signal that they were waiting for because what idiot would listen to music that loudly in the zombie apocalypse? When Doc acted like Cassandra attacked him Tobias came in to take him away but Mo was waiting for him and knocked his taser out of his hand before hitting him in the head with a metal bar she had found. Cassandra then tased him in the mouth and they were out of there. The pickup was driven through the gate and the Z's started flooding in as the music stopped.

"It's now or never." Doc said.

"Now." Mo said as she jumped into the back.

She didn't look back as they drove away or even tried to block out all the screaming. They only stopped once but only to gather up everyone. Charlie was the first to welcome Mo back, giving her bear hugs and checking her over to inspect her for any serious injuries. Addy did the same but she was crying. Doc and Warren each gave her hugs while Murphy stayed in the truck and Mack only gave her a small relieved smile but he looked like he was going to be sick while doing it. While everyone began welcoming back Cassandra, 10K finally showed up and practically tackled Mo into a hug. Mo wrapped her arms around him tightly, enjoying the safety she felt while in his arms. He buried his face in her hair, not sure if she was the one trembling or him. He had been so worried about her he almost couldn't think straight and when he saw one of Tobias' men hit her with the butt of his gun and knocked her to the ground he almost flipped. He broke his promise to her this time but from then on he wouldn't let it happen again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I let this happen." 10K told her as he pulled away.

"What? This was my fault not yours." Mo said confused.

"I promised you that I would keep you safe here and I didn't. Look at what happened to you." 10K said.

"Hey no don't think like that. It-it was bound to happen. I couldn't run away from it forever. You came back for me though right? I bet you did some sharp shooting to get my ass out of there so thank you, thank you so much 10K. As for the whole promise thing, I'll just hold it to you from now on. From this moment on I'm appointing you as my official body guard, you know as long as you're not going to get killed because of it deal?" Mo said as she squeezed his hand tightly.

"Yeah." he murmured as he took her hand in both of his.

"Okay let's load up everyone." Charlie said, startling the two and ruining the moment.

Charlie climbed into the back with Doc surprising Mo but she soon climbed in after him, followed by 10K, and they were off, hopefully without any more delays in Philly. This time as they drove away Mo watched as the dark part of her past got left behind. 10K suddenly shot the Liberty Bell as they passed it, the loud ding it made startling Mo as the realization that she didn't have to run anymore finally hit her. It was really over this time. The relief was almost overbearing.

"If anybody asks we were nowhere near that bell." Charlie said.

"I always heard that Philly was a tough town but sheesh." Doc said.

"Zombies with attitude." Charlie agreed.

"I'm so sorry." Mo whimpered quietly.

"Mo?" Charlie asked concerned.

"None of this would have happened if I would have just said something but I was too scared. I never said anything because I thought that you all would be mad and hate me but I put everyone in danger instead. My father had just died and Tobias took me in but then Black Summer hit and I was dying because if it. It was almost too late when they started feeding me again but I didn't question what they were giving me because it was keeping me alive. I just kept eating until I got better. Finally Cassandra told me everything when was strong enough and thought I was ready. I was disgusted and so scared of what they were capable of. I barely got away and then you found me and things were normal and I was scared of what everyone would think. I didn't mean for this to happen, I never wanted it to happen. I'm sorry I lied and kept secrets. I'm so sorry." Mo cried.

10K wrapped his arms around the small girl and held her as the sobs shook her body and Charlie rubbed circles on her back while Doc gave her a sympathetic look. Her confession had surprised them, this was the most she had ever said about her past and they were shocked to hear what all she had been keeping bottled up. They had been quick to judge Cassandra when they found out so they could understand why she would want to hide the truth from them. Despite her past and how much it upset them she was the same Mo they've grown to adore in the past year and they couldn't put her in the wrong for surviving and carrying such a large burden alone. Seeing the girl he thought of as a daughter breakdown broke Charlie's heart.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's all over now, you won't have to worry about them ever again Mo. We understand why you didn't say anything and we're not mad at you. We can never hate you either. Everyone is fine, nobody was seriously injured, and some very bad people were stopped." Charlie said gently.

"All in all I'd say things turned out pretty good." Doc added.

"Mo none of this was your fault. You weren't the one telling those people to make the choices they did and you wanted nothing to do with them. Don't be so hard on yourself okay? Now cheer up and dry your eyes before you start looking like a raccoon." Charlie said.

"I think being a raccoon would suit you. They're cute and they're little thieves too." Doc said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah we're going to have to stop and let you and Addy change back into your old clothes." Charlie said.

The corners of Mo's lips twitched up but all she did was nod her head and rub the tears away from her eyes, smearing her makeup worse. 10K helped her wipe away the smudges with his thumbs and Charlie could see just how upset and embarrassed the poor girl was. Being back in Philly really messed her up and now all they could do was help her pick up the pieces.

* * *

**Well I'm happy with it but tell me what you guys think by leaving me some reviews. Any type of feedback is welcomed and I would love to hear what you guys want to see happen in the future chapters. Seriously, you guys don't know how much reviews mean to me but don't forget to favorite or follow either! Until next time!**


End file.
